1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat belt buckle device for a vehicle and more particularly, to an improved seat belt buckle device for use in a vehicle, which includes an impact energy absorbing steel plate for absorbing a belt overload when a traffic accident occurs so as to prevent injury to the human body and provide a comfortable feeling to the driver and passengers in the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of seat belt buckle devices for a vehicle are known in the art. Generally, such a conventional seat belt buckle device includes a stay on a buckle which becomes tightly engaged when a traffic accident occurs, so that the seat belt buckle device imparts a tight feeling to the driver and passenger in the vehicle. Sometimes, however, the seat belt buckle device accelerates injury to the human body. Also, the conventional seat belt buckle devices do not have a warning system such as a warning lamp which indicates a need to replace the buckle.